


An Angel from the Saints

by Kettledam



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Sex Talk, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettledam/pseuds/Kettledam
Summary: It's been four eventful weeks since Jan Van Eck and Pekka Rollins had become victims of the machinations of Kaz Brekker and his crew. It's also been four weeks since Wylan first kissed Jesper and there have been many more kisses since then, but nothing more.Wylan fears that his inexperience will make him less desirable and is worried the reason they haven't gone further is because Jesper doesn't want him.Jesper fears that his past of meaningless kisses and tumbles may intimidate Wylan and he is trying to go slow for his merchling, but he does have certain needs and fantasies which makes waiting harder.When they finally decide to go all the way, they realise that they both have some learning to do as they take this exciting journey of learning each other in a different aspect as a couple.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	1. Insecurities

Wylan woke up to the sound of rustling coming from somewhere in the room that he has been sharing with Jesper for the past month that they had owned the Van Eck mansion and ever since they become boyfriends.

Boyfriend. It felt surreal to think that flirty, witty and handsome sharpshooter Jesper has willingly chosen to stay with Wylan- an illiterate, useless, stu-

No, he wasn't going to think like that anymore. He promised the man he loved he wouldn't degrade himself any longer.

He opened his eyes and immediately shut them when the sunlight from the window was proven to be too strong for this early in the morning, or maybe not so early anymore. Instead, the red head decided to roll over on the bed and tried to find the familiar source of heat he usually finds coming from Jesper.

"Careful there. If you keep rolling, you might just start your day off with a bruise and a bad mood, sunshine."

Wylan stopped his quest to cuddle up to his boyfriend when he realised that he was, in fact, not in bed but standing over him with a sharp grin that made Wylan's heart race everytime and wearing a pair of blue trouser, his gun holsters and nothing else.

The younger male couldn't seem to take his wide eyes off of the dark, smooth expanse of skin and muscle that was Jesper's stomach, and blushed a bright shade of red when he did manage to make eye contact with the sharpshooter.

"I'm already in a bad mood because someone isn't where they are supposed to be right now, in bed. I thought it was usually you who would be delighted to have no "useless and boring mercher business" to attend to?" Wylan asked, as he raised his eyebrows in question and reached his hand out to grasp Jesper's.

The sharpshooter laughed and it left a surge of satisfaction run through Wylan's belly. " Trust me, dearest, I'd love to be doing absolutely nothing right now but, duty calls. Or in this case I have business with Kaz and I need to grab a few things that left in my old room."

"In the Slat?"

"Yup. Worry not, sunshine," he lifted the younger boy's hand to his lips, " I shall hurry back to you." 

Wylan smiled up at him. Ghezen, this boy was gorgeous. He has lost count of exactly how many sketches he has made of this man and his extraordinary features. His stormy gray eyes and the twinkle he gets in them when he is up to something mischievous, his sharp jawline that he has traced with his fingers countless times, and of course, his perfectly shaped lips that he has kissed so many times and have managed to leave him breathless. He wanted to give all of himself to this man, this blessing, but Wylan was too anxious.

Instead, Wylan squeezed his hand. "You better."

****************

When Jesper left, Wylan has spent the better part of an hour struggling to haul himself out if bed and into the ginormous bath tub in their bathroom. He remembers the first night they have discovered it. 

"Wow, merchling. Now this is probably the best things I've seen since stepping into this mansion of yours."

"Really? How come?" Wylan was indeed, curious.

"Just think of all the things we can do in there with all that space." Jesper purred with a sideways glance at Wylan, whose cheeks were slowing blooming red.

He spluttered but then managed to retort with "I thought that's what the bedroom is for," and then he turned on his heel, leaving Jesper behind with an amused expression.

Now, as he got out, he stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom and couldn't help scrutinising his reflection. 

He was wearing a towel wrapped around his waist that reached his knees. Small droplets of water were dripping from his wild curls onto his exposed shoulders. He was shivering from the cold, missing the warmth of the bath.

Wylan hated his body. He couldn't imagine anyone, especially someone like Jesper, wanting to ever- the thought made him blush- have sex with someone like himself. His ribs were slightly showing and he was small for his age. The one thing he hated the most were the small scars on his body. Some were along his shoulders and chest and there were even a few on his lower stomach. Whenever things got a bit too much after his father berated him, this was a form of relief for him. He's never told anyone about it. They'd think he was a whiny brat who couldn't handle anything or that he was doing it for attention. It's been a long time since he self-harmed and he doesn't plan on doing it again. Things in his life had changed. He had people who protected and cared for him. He has a mother who loves him. He has a wonderful man who cares for him. He was actually happy and content for the first time in a long while.

It wasn't that he didn't love Jesper or that he didn't trust him. They've been through a lot together and he has seen Wylan at his lowest and most vulnerable. During the first couple of days back at the mansion, Wylan would wake up screaming because he was sure he father would come in at any moment to hurt him, but Jesper was right there to ease the pain and protect him from harm. 

Jesper was there when a particular council meeting was too draining and he was there to distract him from his troubles. In the late evenings, when it was just the two of them and they were embracing each other, paying no attention to anything around them.

They have shared many kisses during the past month. Quick pecks in the mornings for good luck and as a greeting. Heated kisses under the covers late at night or the occasional times when Wylan would sit in Jesper's lap in the office with the remnants of a whole on the floor. But, that was all. Under the covers, Jesper's hand never wandered below the small curve of Wylan's waist. In the office, Jesper would excuse himself after Wylan feels a bump digging into his thigh.

The problem for Wylan was that he was a virgin. He has never done anything further than making out with anyone, which was also only with two people- one of his tutors and Jesper. He wasn't clueless about how it works or what to do but he was terrified that he wouldn't satisfy Jesper. He has never even been naked in front of Jesper, except for when they were in the Ice Court, but then Jesper's attention was on someone else. 

What if he took one look at his body and think he was disgusting? What if he thinks that he is too boring in bed? What if things just go horribly?

Surely Jesper values him more than that, right? 

Wylan took one last look at himself in the mirror as he heaved a sigh.

No, he wasn't going to get his insecurities let him stop him from his goal. Wylan wasn't going to mess the one good thing in his life up. He wanted to do this with Jesper. And he was going to do it tonight.


	2. Cravings

Jesper closed and left the door to his old room and his past self behind him. As he stepped out onto the dark streets directly in front of the Slat, he took a deep breath, which he then immediately regretted as the thick smell of smoke and other malodorous fumes filled his nostrils and he began to cough.

The sharpshooter took one last, long look at the crooked building behind him and then began to make his way back home.

It felt rather strange. When he was just a young child, Jesper's home were the jurda fields and his father's farm back in Novyi Zem. When he decided to pursue his dream of being more than a farmer and to live in a bustling city which involved constant action, he started to see Ketterdam as his home. Then, he started gambling and joined the Dregs where he felt like he truly belonged and could finally do something he was good at. The Dregs were his home and and he believed he didn't need more than that. He was perfectly content with doing the jobs that Kaz Brekker got him to do. Jesper would've done absolutely anything for that bastard. He was happy with no commitment to anyone and he could easily receive pleasure without a relationship.

That all changed after an improbable spark of hope entered his life in the shape of a freckled angel.

Wylan. Where does Jesper even begin? He was everything he could've wished for. The Saints finally took some pity on him after his painfully unlucky streak as a gambler and sent him a blessing. Wylan was as if a canon ball has come crashing into him when he wasn't paying attention but uh..... in a good way, of course. When he thought that he has forever lost Wylan on Vellgeluk, his feelings went haywire and it only got worse or, well, better? Anytime Wylan would talk on and on about a new phenomenal creation of his with such passion and excitement that he was jumping and shaking on the spot, Jesper would get lost in the cerulean blue of his eyes. Wylan was his new home and hopefully a permanent one.

As a bonus, Wylan was gorgeous. Jesper made sure to tell him everyday. He wouldn't rest until Wylan knew that he was the thing that Jesper was most proud of in his long, Grisha life. Wylan really did make him believe that he was zowa. Blessed.

Jesper took a turn and he continued walking on the streets of the Geldstraat. If he was being honest, which he wasn't often, Jesper still felt out of place walking in a setting as extravagant as this. He still thought of himself as a filthy Barrel rat and he always would be in the eyes of the merchants and ladies of Geldstraat. Everyone but Wylan.

Saints, he was love with the boy. Jesper just wanted to whisk him away into a dark, private corner and show his merchling just how much he adores him. He wanted to spend the rest of his days just ravishing Wylan until he was breathless and then-

Jesper shook his head and walked up the steps to the front door of the Van Eck mansion. He shouldn't think like that. He needed to be a man that deserves Wylan first and be worthy of his love.

As he entered the the mansion and shook of his teal coloured jacket, Wylan was running down the steps towards Jesper. Before he could even say hello, Wylan wrapped his arms around Jesper's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He was never going to get tired of kissing Wylan. Saints if he could think straight right now he would come up with some romantic metaphor for his Wylan's kisses. Instead, Jesper placed one hand onto Wylan's waist, whilst the other he used to cup one freckled cheek.

When they finally parted to catch their breath, Jesper whistled. 

"Wow, merchling. If that's how I'll get greeted everytime I come home, maybe a should start making more errands."

Wylan laughed and his cheeks turned a slight shade of red, "Well, we do need to get you out of the house more often."

"What can I say? This extremely lavish life-style is getting to me. The beds here also happen to come with a very attractive flautist," stated Jesper as he placed both hands in Wylan's waist and gave a light squeeze. 

The younger boy made a startled squeal and then giggled. He stood and his tip-toes to get really close to Jesper's face and his cheeks turned a brighter red, "Only the beds that will be occupied by handsome sharpshooters."

Jesper grinned and he closed the gap between them to give Wylan another deep kiss. It was long and fervent. He wanted to do more. He needed to do more. Jesper was craving to touch all over Wylan. Sweet, gentle Wylan. Jesper would often fantasize about having him in his bed, looking up at him with innocent blue eyes whil he made the sweetest sounds. Red lips wrapped around Jesper's length. Dark hands tangling and pulling red hair. 

Jesper pulled away from the kiss with a smile and gently pushed Wylan away. His heart ached at the hurt and disappointed look on Wylan's face but was quick to hide it with a small smile. 

Jesper wanted Wylan. Craved to taste him. But what if he was too much ? What if he just scared Wylan away? Jesper knew that Wylan has done barely anything, if nothing, more than a kiss. He didn't want to force or pressure Wylan into doing anything he wasn't comfortable with. Wylan deserved to be treated like a prince and Jesper wanted to give him that but, what if he wasn't what Wylan was looking for? 

No, Jesper was going to try to be the best for his merchling. He was going to be the man that was worthy of Wylan Van Ecks love. Jesper was going to treat him right and he was going to put his goal into action starting tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::::::


	3. Making love, coupling or fucking?

Wylan's sex life was over before it has even started.

He was sitting in his father's old office, which now belonged to himself. Jesper was sitting on a leather couch at the other side of the room with his long legs dangling of one side, reading a story out loud to Wylan that Wylan himself asked to be read for him, but his mind was somewhere else. 

Wylan just realised that if he was going to inform Jesper about his thoughts and that he wanted to get more intimate, he was going to have to actually open his mouth and tell him, didn't he? It also just occurred to him that Jesper was a good man and that he was respectful of Wylan's boundaries.

It shouldn't be too difficult, right? Wylan could just tell him. The question was how? How did one just casually bring up the topic of coupling? With Wylan's amazing gift for words, this should go absolutely splendid! 

He was getting too worried. Why was he worried? This was Jesper. Well, yeah, it was Jesper who liked to tease Wylan for basically anything- except for his inability to read or write-  
but it was also Jesper who was kind and understanding. 

Yes, Wylan would sit down next to him and say:

'I want you to make love with me'

Not bad but maybe a bit chaste? Wylan could surely be a bit more vehement. He could just march right up to Jesper and say:

'I want you to fuck me into the sheets' 

Way too much intensity. Wylan wouldn't have the confidence to say something like that! He most certainly was not ready for so much vigour, either. Not yet. Something more relaxed. What if he said:

'I want to engage in intercourse with you'

Ghezen, that just makes him sound too uptight and nervous, which he was, but he didn't need for Jesper to know that! How did couples just say things like this? Surely, there was no right way to phrase it but, something a bit more......normal? Wylan could look into the depths of those gray eyes and say: 

'I'm ready'

He was getting there. Of course, he would have to elaborate on it because for all anyone knew, he could be talking about how he was ready to throw himself out of the closest window if he had to keep these thoughts up. 

"Merchling? You with me?" queried Jesper.

Wylan blinked up at him and shook his head, "No, sorry. You don't have to start again.'

Jesper just smiled, "Don't be sorry. I don't mind restarting but, I do have something more interesting in mind that we could be doing," He stood up and stretched, letting his shirt ride up his stomach "that is, if you want to do something else?"

Wylan blushed at the small strip of exposed skin. Wait. So he doesn't have to ask after all? This is going better than planned so far. "Yes!" he exclaimed, jumping from his seat. Jesper raised his eyebrows, surprised at his enthusiasm. Wylan cleared his throat as he busied himself with random papers on the desk. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Jesper walked up behind him and pressed his chest into Wylan's back. He shivered as Jesper wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. Wylan mentally kicked himself for already being breathless.

Jesper kissed his warm cheeks and declared, " I want to take you out." 

Wylan stopped what he was doing and looked at the beautiful man behind him. He wasn't disappointed, not when he was just offered an evening out with Jesper, but definitely surprised and a bit annoyed at having to delay his plans. "What?"

"Well, I've been thinking-"

"That's a new thing. You should try it more often."

Jesper just scowled at him but he was trying hard to suppress a grin, "Hush, merchling. Haven't you been taught any proper merchant manners?"

"Pardon my ignorance, but do go on."

"Now, as I was saying, when I was doing some very serious thinking, with my very own scheming face," Wylan tittered "I realised that we have never had a date and that I was a true gentleman, so" He turned Wylan around in his arms so that they were face to face "I thought we simply couldn't have that. I thought we could go out."

Wylan reached up to cup Jesper's cheek and he stroked his thumb against the smooth, dark skin. "That is a wonderful idea." 

Jesper frowned, "Don't be too excited. You would only be spending the evening with me, after all." 

He stopped moving his thumb against his cheek, " No, I am! It's just.... We should...I-"

"Or was it that you thought I might be suggesting something else?" asked Jesper with a cheeky grin.

"Well... I just thought......."

"Hmm? What's on your mind?"

"I...I...-"

Jesper threw his head back and laughed. When he looked back at Wylan, he grabbed the hand that was resting on his cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to his palm. Then, Jesper held their clasped hands to his chest.

"It's okay, sunshine. Calm down. I won't interrogate you but I can't say I'm not intrigued at whatever left you so worked up."

"It was nothing."

"Oh? Even if it was nothing, I'm sure we could still make time for it later." 

Wylan looked away from Jesper momentarily. That wasn't a bad idea. Going out, just the two of them, would definitely set the mood and bringing it up wouldn't be totally random. Yes, this is what he needed for his plan. Jesper has saved him once again without even knowing.

When he looked back at Jesper and saw the adoration in his eyes, Wylan smiled and pecked his lips.

"That would be great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is definitely going to be longer than I initially planned. Hope you are enjoying it so far. xx


	4. Time to indulge those cravings

Jesper has never felt so nervous, yet so excited at the same time. 

It was late in the afternoon and he was pacing back and forth in the front parlour. He was fidgeting, his hands flying on and off from the pearl handles of his revolvers. Thankfully, he was always known for being in constant motion so it didn't make it obvious that he was barely keeping it together. 

He was waiting for Wylan, who was still getting ready and probably checking up on Marya in her bedroom. Jesper shouldn't be left alone with his thoughts. It makes him overthink which threatens to put him off his game. He was well known for his casual flirtations and easy going demeanour. It wasn't an option to mess this up for Wylan! The main goal was to make sure that his merchling enjoyed himself tonight and to make him feel loved. That was all Jesper wanted. 

He stopped and looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

Wylan was standing in the doorway. He managed to somehow tidy his copper curls at the top of his head and Jesper had the urge to tousle it. His eyes looked endless with the blue sweater that he was wearing. It wasn't a tight fit, but it still hugged the small curve of his waist. He was wearing a white button down underneath with the collar outside of his sweater and it was tucked into black trousers. It wasn't much different from what he usually wears, but it still made Jesper feel like the luckiest man on this wrteched planet.

He noticed that an endearing blush covered Wylan's face because Jesper was gawking at him for way too long. He flashed Wylan his signature grin and walked up to him to take his hand.

"Shall we?"

******************** 

Jesper decided to treat Wylan to dinner first. It wasn't an extravagant restaurant where they could now afford to go, but it was different. The small, daring and slightly gaudy building was situated near West Stave, where most of the boisterous taverns would be. 

This was one of Jesper's favourite places in all of Ketterdam. He remembers coming here the first time with a couple of college friends and it has definitely become a usual place for him to dine. One of the reasons he loved it so much was because it was a Zemeni restaurant. Some of the foods were almost as good as his mother's was, but not quite.

"Well? What do you think? I know it's not as fancy or prestigious as some of the places that you have probably been to before but I hope it'll suffice." 

He looked over at Wylan, who was gazing up at the narrow building. Jesper thought he looked like a painting. His blue eyes were sparkling from the fairy lights that were hung up on the awning on top of the entrance and his freckles looked like a myriad of constellations. 

When he looked up at Jesper, he gave him and adoring smile. "It's perfect. Thank you for bringing me."

"Don't thank me just yet. Maybe we should actually go in first, don't you think?"

Wylan laughed and kissed Jesper's cheek. "Lead the way."

**********************

When Wylan stepped through the door Jesper was holding open for him, he was surprised by the dissonance of the interior and exterior of the restaurant. It felt different, but in a good way. While the outside of the narrow building was flashy and glittering, the inside was more laid-back and tasteful. 

Instead of seeing a bunch of tables and chairs orderly put in different places, like he expected with his usual experience dining out, he was standing in a small, tight space with steps leading upastairs in one corner and a hostess stand in the other. The walls were made of lined bricks and a few paintings were hung up on the walls.

At the podium stood a dark Zemeni man who seemed to be in his early forties or late fifties and he was only a tiny bit smaller than Jesper. When the man looked up, he opened his mouth in shock and then smiled.

"Jesper! Old friend, it's great to see you!" exclaimed the host. He had a deep voice with a thick Zemeni accent. 

His boyfriend laughed and went up to give the man a friendly hug.

"Dajon, long time no see."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? I was wondering where my favourite customer has gone to for all this time."

Jesper laughed again as he let go of Dajon. It was really special to see Jesper interact with his friends like this. Wylan was learning more about him and he was a story he wanted to know by heart.

Jesper looked at Wylan and smiled one of his toothy, happy smiles that gave him butterflies. Jesper motioned for him to join them by the podium.

"This is my boyfriend, Wylan." announced Jesper. 

Dajon beamed and stepped forward to give Wylan a big hug. As they hugged, Dajon lifted Wylan off his feet and spun him around. Wylan yelped and looked over at his boyfriend to give him a worried and confused look. 

When he was placed back on the ground, Dajon placed both of his huge hands onto Wylan's shoulders. 

"It is great to meet you Wylan, my friend. I hope your evening here will be enjoyable. Jesper has very good taste, indeed." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. The place looks magnificent." he greeted in a too polite tone. 

Dajon let out a throaty and genuine laugh. He dropped his hands from Wylan's shoulders and looked back at the papers on his stand. "I know the outside looks a bit overwhelming for the unfamiliar, but what can I say? It does attract attention and it lures in curious tourists." 

"So, Dajon, would it be possible to have my usual spot tonight?" asked Jesper as he slung his arm onto Wylan's shoulders and tucked him into his side. He was warm and they fit together perfectly like a puzzle. 

One corner of Dajon's mouth lifted as he examined one of the papers in his hands with a bunch of boxes and arrows.  
"Of course, my friend. Only the very best for the two of you," and with that, he lead Wylan and Jesper up the stairs, towards the sound of smooth jazz music.

When they reached the top of the stairs and onto the next floor, Wylan's jaw dropped.

It wasn't a tight room anymore but a spaceous floor filled with people chatting, laughing and dining. There was a bar lined with stools by the wall to the left of Wylan. To the left, instead of walls there was a huge glass which looked out onto the several lights of crooked buildings, shops and taverns. In the corner of the room, there was a band playing romantic music and in the middle there was space big enough for dancing.

Dajon lead them to a secluded spot by the huge window and motioned for them to take seats.

"I waitress should be with you soon. I wish you both an excellent night."

Jesper shook his hand and said "Thank you Daj, honestly. It was good to see you again."

"Likewise," he grinned and winked at the both of them before he left.

Wylan took a deep breath to calm himself and he smiled at Jesper. From his relationship with the host, Wylan could tell that this was definitely a place he used to visit often. It felt good to know that Jesper wanted to share something like this with him. He felt special. He always did when he was with Jesper. I mean, just look at him!

Jesper gave him a dashing smile in return and raised a single eyebrow in question.

"What's that look about, merchling?"

Wylan shrugged. "I love it so far! Dajon was definitely a delight to meet and this whole place is...is...it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

Wylan felt his cheeks warm up as he looked out the window.

"And even more beautiful when you blush."

He smiled softly and tentatively looked back at Jesper who was gazing at him. Wylan managed to whisper a quiet "thank you."

Jesper chuckled as he reached for one of Wylan's hands and lifted it to his lips.

"You're very welcome, sunshine," He kissed Wylan's knuckles and then let their hands rest on the table. "I'm very happy to hear that you like it.....and relieved."

"Relieved? You were worried?"

"Of course I was! I didn't want to disappoint you. After all, tonight is about you." admitted Jesper.

Wylan cocked his head to the side, disrupting his curls." I thought tonight was supposed to be about us and how we have never had a chance to go out?"

"Well yeah, that too, but mainly you. You deserve everything and more."

He just beamed at the man sitting opposite him. Any worries or second thoughts he might have been having about giving himself to this man have long since disappeared. Yeah, he was sure now. Wylan loved him and wanted to show him.

"Jesper, you could never disappoint me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anybody else seen the badass Shadow and Bone posters?  
> Thank you for reading x


	5. Is it appetisers or appeteasers?

The night was going much better than Jesper could've wished for. 

Wylan actually seemed to really like the place so far and his eyes were darting everywhere around the room like he was trying to remember every detail. He was in awe and Jesper's heart swelled with pride because he was responsible for getting Wylan to smile like that. 

Just before the waitress arrived, Jesper read the menu to Wylan.

His boyfriend just shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not really familiar with any of these foods so I'll just get whatever you will." 

"Okay, sounds good to me. And if you don't like it, you can always just get something else. We have time." 

The waitress took they're orders and then it was just the two of them again. Jesper has never felt so good and so at ease as he was with Wylan. They're conversation flowed easily and there were never any awkward or uncomfortable silence. If there were any prolonged gaps between their stories, it was peaceful and the presence of the other was always  
comforting.

Jesper's favourite new discovery was that when he made Wylan laugh hard enough, he would flush a bright red and he would snort adorably. Then he would lift his hand to his mouth, embarrassed at his snorts. Saints, could this boy get anymore loveable? He wondered what other lovely sounds he could pull from him.

When their orders were placed in front of them, Wylan's eyes widened.

"What's that expression for, sweetling?" Jesper asked, laughing.

"It's just.... It looks delectable, but it's so big. I don't think all of that will fit into me." noted Wylan, still sizing up the dish.

Jesper grinned and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from making any comments or innuendos about other big things and how they could fit into Wylan in many ways. Did his boyfriend really have to phrase it like that? 

"Personally, I think these portions are way better than those fancy Kerch dishes with more sauce on the plate than actual food. Like, did I really pay that much only to get a pretty display and a single bite?" He said with his mouth already full. 

Wylan just rolled his eyes with a fond smile and shook his head. He then took a tentative taste of the food and when he began to chew, he rolled his eyes back and moaned in delight. 

Jesper's eyes widened and he gulped. This led his food to go down the wrong way and he began to cough violently.

His boyfriend stared at him, concerned. "Jesper? You alright? Need any help?" 

Jesper shook his head and sipped his water.

"You eat like a pig, Jesper! Do try to slow down."

When he managed to relax and to stop his choking, Jesper just nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I really should...uhhh.. calm down." 

Wylan seemed to have a great liking for Zemeni food and he too, began to rush his eating. Jesper had to shift around on his seat to stop his body from misbehaving because of Wylan's small moans and groans of approval and contentment. 

Wylan finished his food before Jesper, and he looked about ready to lick the plate clean. 

"So? You can tell me now how much you like it." inquired Jesper.

His boyfriend looked up at him as he was licking his fork and knife clean. Okay, it was too much for Jesper. That was something completely sinless, and yet it made him want to bend Wylan over something for being such a tease.

Wylan put down his cutlery and smiled. "That was definitely one of the best things I've had. I really underestimated my limits with this portion." 

He stopped eating and bobbed his head towards his own plate. "Want the rest of mine?" 

Wylan shook his head fervently, making his fiery red curls bounce. "No, no, it's okay. I really shouldn't. I already had more than I should."

"Please, merchling. Don't be watching your figure just for me." He smiled encouragingly and started to push his plate towards Wylan.

"I mean... Are you sure? Don't starve for my sake." He hesitantly took the plate.

"Don't worry, I've been here plenty of times before and as I've said, I want to treat you well tonight. Anything you want."

As Wylan began to finish the remainder of his dish, Jesper couldn't help but just gaze at Wylan. He loved Wylan like this. Well he always loved him, every aspect of him, but especially like this. When he was doing something he really enjoyed like chemistry, music and art. Or even something simple, like having a good meal, he looked so at ease and had zero care for anything else other than his enjoyment and his focus on whatever it was that he was doing. Jesper said it a million times before, but he'll continue to say it: Wylan is beautiful.

When he was finished, Wylan pushed the plate away from him and slumped back in his chair with a face of content.

"Okay, I'm definitely done now." 

Jesper chuckled. "Too full for dessert too?"

Wylan sat up in his chair and looked at Jesper with an intense face that made his breath hitch slightly. 

"I think I have different plans for dessert." 

Jesper raised a single eyebrow. Oh? OH? Was this going in that direction? Or was that wishful thinking? 

He leaned forward slightly, towards the red head sitting across from him. "Yeah? And what does that plan of yours entail?" 

Wylan also leaned forward a bit. He was blushing, but he seemed too determined to let that stop him or intimidate him. His boyfriend looked daring and cunning. Just what exactly was this boy planning? 

"Something more pleasurable than cakes and cupcakes." 

"Elaborate." He needed to probe just a bit further, to be absolutely sure. Under the table he began to gently rub his foot up and down Wylan's leg. Jesper had to pick his cards carefully and cautiously without backing down. He loved a challenge, something with stakes, and Wylan was offering it. 

Wylan looked about ready to pass out, but a fire was burning in his eyes. "How about less talking, for a start? And less crowds. And less.....clothes." 

Alright. Maybe this restaurant worked absolute wonders. What do they put into that food? Jesper doesn't care though, because Wylan was literally asking for sex. Or, for all Jesper knew, maybe he wanted a bath or something else you could do naked. Yeah, but he still doesn't care because Wylan, shy Wylan, is giving him that look. The look that told Jesper that Wylan was ready to rip Jesper's clothes off and, well, the feeling was mutual. 

Jesper leaned forward a bit more, so that there was only a small gap between their lips. He continued to rub Wylan's leg with a bit more pressure. "I happen to know a few things like that. What would you do once all of those things are cleared?" He said in a low and sultry voice.

Wylan opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a hiccup. 

The older boy leaned back in his chair and laughed. "Maybe you were eating a bit too fast too, sunshine." 

The younger boy scowled but then hiccuped again, which was the least bit intimidating. 

"Here, have some water." Jesper offered as he poured a glass for Wylan. 

He accepted the glass and chugged the water down suspiciously fast, probably because of their heated talk about dessert plans. 

Wylan slammed the glass down onto the table, panting. 

"So, merchling, you ready to head home?"

******************. 

Wylan did it. He actually gathered enough courage to hint at what he wants. Hopefully, he made himself clear enough, but he wasn't too worried because Jesper had an absurd talent for picking up on any signs of something dirty. Even if they weren't meant to be dirty.

When he nodded at Jesper, he payed and then quickly grabbed Wylan's hand and yanked him from his seat and hurried down the stairs. They said they're goodbyes to Dajon and thanked him again for a wonderful night. 

"No problem, my friends. Enjoy the rest of your night together." And he winked at the both of them again before they hurried out the door. 

Jesper was holding Wylan's hand and he was walking very fast towards the Geldstraat. Wylan had to almost run to keep up because of his short legs, but he soon grew tired and the food sitting in his stomach wasn't helping.

"Wait, Jesper, slow down. I'm small, remember?" He started to pull on the taller man's arm. 

"That's the first time I'm hearing you admit that you're small. Tiny, indeed." Jesper informed him. He was still keeping up those long strides. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm small. Can you please slow down? My stomach is getting sore." 

All of a sudden, Jesper stopped and turned around to face him. He brought his face close to Wylan's, so that their foreheads were almost touching. Wylan held his breath and closed his eyes, waiting for a firework or an explosion. 

But, it never came. Instead, Jesper said "We have one last necessary stop to make before we head home and I'm a bit eager, to say the least." 

Wylan opened his eyes to be met by a pair of intense, stormy gray eyes. It overwhelmed Wylan and all words were lost to him. He nods.

"Alright then, merchling. Let's go. We do have plans, after all."


	6. I need more of you

Jesper lead Wylan towards a street that was not too far from the Lid. They were walking while holding hands and a comfortable silence lay over them like a blanket.

Jesper didn't know how the night would end. Whatever Wylan was hinting at earlier on has definitely left his imagination running wild, but even if they went to bed tonight with nightdresses and chaste kisses, Jesper would still be happy with how the night went and with the abundance of smiles he received from Wylan. 

When they arrived at their destination, Wylan squealed in surprise and excitement.

To Jesper, it wasnt anything major or that interesting, but when he heard that this street would be holding some sort of art market, he knew he had to take Wylan.

It wasn't a regular market where they would sell fruit, vegetables and fish. Here, the stands were filled with all sorts of artistic pieces and supplies. The stands were in neat rows on either side, some next to buildings and some next to the railings that kept you from falling into the water of the harbour. Twinkling lights were hung from the tops of the stands, illuminating what was on display below.

He turned to Wylan to see his expression. His boyfriend was holding his hands to his mouth and he looked to be on the verge of happy tears. Jesper laughed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

"Jesper, how did you..when....how?" Wylan seemed like he was struggling a lot to form a sentence. Jesper tightened his hold on his shoulders. This boy was precious and he deserved the everything and more.

Jesper shrugged his shoulders. "I just heard that this was going to go on from a guy the other day at the Crow Club when I was doing a favour for Kaz. I thought you might like it. Do you?"

Wylan stared up at him while he was still bundled in Jesper's long arms. Those eyes looked at him as if Jesper held the whole world. Like he was his whole world. 

"I love it, Jesper. Thank you. Thank you so much." 

"Whatever for, dearest? I didn't really do anything besides walk you here, and it's not like that was any trouble." It was the truth. He didn't do anything that he wouldn't have already done for Wylan. He was being given too much credit. 

Wylan took one of his hands into his own pale ones and pressed a kiss to his knuckles and whispered gently.

"For everything, Jes. For the dinner, for this and for you. For everything." 

****************

Wylan must've done something good to have gotten someone as amazing and thoughtful as Jesper. He never really believed in Ghezen or saints, but maybe all those church visits he did while he still lived with his father must've payed off finally. 

They walked between the rows of stalls with their arms linked but Wylan kept dragging his poor boyfriend over to a booth whenever something caught his eyes.

There were all sorts of artistic things on display that Wylan loved. Pieces of art was on sale too. Realism, abstract, cubism and all sorts of pictures that show off people's creativity. This is why he loved art so much. Maybe not as much as music, but in art, there were no such thing as going wrong. Anyone could create something beautiful. 

When he spotted an area full of empty canvases, ready to be painted on and facing towards the water, Wylan jumped from excitement and turned to Jesper to grab him by the shoulders.

"Look, Jesper! We can paint. Come on! Please, do it with me?" He gave Jesper his best puppy eyes and pout.

Jesper rolled his eyes but then smiled fondly. "Go ahead, Wy. But please, try to not get jealous over my incredible artistic skills. I am a prodigy." 

"So you're a highly talented child? Is that what you're saying?" 

"What? No! I'm sure it can be used for people of all ages." 

"Yes, of course. Come on, then. I'll try not to be too envious of you, young child." Wylan teased as he began to walk towards the easels. 

Jesper gasped dramatically and put a hand over his heart. "Is that how I deserve to be treated? After all my charming efforts tonight?" He joined Wylan and sat down on a stool adjacent to him.

"No, you're right. I apologise." He leaned over and gave Jesper a small peck on the lips. "Now, show me what you can do with those talented hands of yours." 

"Merchling, my hands can do so much more than just drawing. I could show you now, if you like." 

Wylan felt his cheeks warm up and turned his attention towards the white canvas.

"Maybe later." 

********************

They spent the next hour painting. Well, almost the full hour. Wylan was immersed in his art when Jesper got the fantastic idea to flick paint on him with his brush. That started a huge war between the two and it ended with more paint on Jesper than his canvas. Other people weren't happy with their commotion so they left in a fit of laughter.

He and Wylan walked until they reached the end of the rows of stalls. Wylan ended up buying some supplies for himself and then they continued on, hand in hand.

They were making they way across the bridge when Jesper abruptly stopped and used their clasped hands to pull Wylan close to him.

"What are you up to now?" asked Wylan curiously. He didn't even need to ask because a moment later, Jesper placed his hands on Wylan's waist and started to slowly sway.

"Dance with me, merchling." 

"Out here? What if someone walks by?"

"They'll just keep walking." He kept on guiding Wylan to move in small circles with him.

"But...there's no music..." Wylan tried to protest, but it sounded weak even to him as he put his hands onto Jesper's shoulders and began to gently move with him. 

It was simply....out of this world. Wylan didn't think he knew any words to describe how he felt in that particular moment. Time ceased to exist as they danced on that small bridge, the only sounds that could be heard was Jesper's humming. He didn't know for certain what this feeling was, but he had a hunch. Wylan felt relaxed. Content. Safe. He didn't need to worry about what he did wrong or what he will do wrong. He was protected in the warm circle of Jesper's arms. It sounded too cheesy and cliché even for him, but he felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest if he received anymore of this wonderful affection. He saw nothing but love in those stormy, gray eyes that he felt so familiar with, as if the features were his own. They did belong to him, in a way. Jesper belonged to him. With him. Wylan wanted be with him for an eternity, if Jesper would have him.

He tightened his hold around Jesper's neck when a group of people walked by with curious glances their way, but their steps didn't falter and they kept dancing.Wylan rested his head against Jesper's chest and was surprised to hear that his heart was beating rapidly, just like his own. 

A moment later, Jesper stopped his movements and gave Wylan a firm squeeze. Then, he cupped one side of Wylan's face and took a deep breath.

"Wylan. I...I can't express how....how happy I've been this last month. And not just this month. The many weeks we knew each other beforehand, the times we faced deadly risks and almost died. I wouldn't hesitate to do it all over again because I ended up here. Right here with the boy....the man I want and ....love. I love you, merchling." 

Wylan's eyes were full of tears by the time Jesper finished and his face broke into a huge smile, one that wasn't uncommon around Jesper. He surged forward, which caused his boyfriend to stumble backwards, almost tripping, and kissed him passionately. He kissed him with all the power of the love he had grown over these months. The one that will continue to grow until its roots bury themselves completely into his heart, so that when it's yanked from him it will leave a big, painful hole in the center.

When they both pulled away for air, Wylan put his forehead against Jesper's. He had his hands on either side of Jesper's beautiful face and his thumbs were stroking his cheekbones.  
Wylan lifted his head to look straight into his eyes. 

"I love you too, Jesper. So much. You have no idea." 

Jesper's face split into a gorgeous smile. One with no sharp edges or daring behind it. It was a unique one, saved just for Wylan. 

"That's where you're wrong, Wy. You have no idea how much I love you. I'm taller than you, therefore I contain more love in my body because there's more of me." 

Wylan laughed and shook his head. "That's the thing though. I'm small and on top of that, there's so much of you to love that my body is being threatend to explode because there's not enough of me to hold in all that love." 

Jesper smiled and made no moves to protest. Instead he replied in a mellow tone, tucking a few stray curls behind Wylan's ears.

"You're right. There isn't enough of you. I can't get enough of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise that we will actually get to the smut in the next chapter :)) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. What I want

Wylan opened the grandiose double doors to the Van Eck mansion and let them both inside from the cold. 

After their declarations, they spent another hour or so on that bridge, but then soon with the setting sun came the freezing temperature. They managed to catch a small carriage that brought them all the way home from the harbour.

They made their way upstairs in silence. A wave of anticipation hit Wylan. This was it. He was going to do it. He felt very nervous, yes, but also excited and curious about it. Wylan couldn't imagine what it was like. Of course, he has masturbated a couple of times before, especially when he was in the early stages of adolescence. He would often think about one of his maths tutor, and the way he would praise him when he did a sum very well. He has also pleasured himself a few times during their time on Black Veil, thinking about a sharp grin and dark hands teasingly running along his arms. But he never experienced anything else.

He told Jesper he'd be with him in a moment, and then quietly opened the door to his mother's room.

Marya was sleeping soundly and calmly. During her first couple days back, she would often get nightmares and Wylan would wake up to the sound of hurried footsteps down the hallways, making their way towards the nursery where her baby son was meant to be sleeping. It broke his heart whenever she would blame herself for losing him and for being taken away. His mother has definitely gotten better, but full recovery would take time.

Carefully, he tiptoed over and pecked her cheek. He adjusted the blankets on her sleeping mom and then made his way outside, making sure the door was well shut behind him so she wouldn't be woken to certain noises coming from his sons bedroom.

When he entered their shared bedroom, Jesper was pacing back and forth, deep in thought. He looked up to the sound of Wylan announcing himself and gave a small smile.

Wylan turned around to close the door and suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his middle from behind him. He gasped as a small kiss was pressed just below his hairline at the back of his neck and a pair of lips started to nibble on his earlobe.

He closed his eyes and melted into the body behind him.

"You've never told me what it is you want exactly, for dessert." said a deep and sultry voice directly into his ear.

He opened his eyes again. Wylan turned around to face his boyfriend and he brushed a few strands of short, dark hair from his forehead. Jesper leant down to catch Wylan's bottom lip in a small kiss and ever so gently bit down. Then, he began to trail his kisses to Wylan's jawline and lightly nipped at the skin there.

He wanted to just shut his eyes and get lost in the feeling completely, to the feather light pecks being peppered onto his neck, but he needed to let Jesper know.

"Wait, Jesper-" he began and Jesper stepped back almost instantly

"Sorry, merchling. I must've made a mistake. If you don't want to do it that's completely fine with me. If you don't ever want to do it either is fine too. I'm sorry, I was stupid and l- Jesper would've kept on rambling but he was silenced by Wylan's closed-mouth kiss.

When he pulled back he saw Jesper's eyes wide and confused.

"Don't worry, you didn't make a mistake. I do want to do this with you, but I thought I should tell you that......that I'm a.......a virgin." he whispered the last part and he ducked his  
head down to hide his embarrassment.

When Jesper didn't reply, he was ready to burst into tears and bolt out the door. Of course he didn't want someone who didn't know anything. He couldn't possibly be pleasurable enough for someone like Jesper.

Wylan flinched slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently trailing down to take his own. Then, he felt a finger under his chin to tilt his head up to that wonderful face he loved so much. He still kept his eyes down to avoid the disappointment and disgust he imagined would be displayed on Jesper's features.

"That's okay. It doesn't make me want you any less."

He snapped his eyes up to see Jesper's adoring gaze, no sign of any revulsion. A stray tear rolled down the side of his cheek as he beamed.

"Really?" he managed to shakily whisper.

Jesper gave him a smile that would have made the sun jealous and reassuringly squeezed Wylan's hand.

"Really. I hope you don't take offence in this, but I already  
sort of assumed that you wouldn't have much experience. It  
doesn't bother me at all, I can teach you lots, of course."

Wylan laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. He was overwhelmed and relieved by Jesper's reaction. His boyfriend truly was a miracle, indeed.

Jesper stroked his cheek when they parted and a corner of his mouth turned downwards.

"I hope the feeling is mutual" he began with a hint of worry in his voice, "That my........hookups don't make a difference to you. I want you to know that I've never felt this way with anyone. And I'm not just saying that to get you into bed."

Wylan shook his head fervently. "Not at all, Jesper, I don't care. It's a bit comforting to know that you know..- at least one of us can lead the other."

Another smile appeared on Jesper's face, still loving, but with more sharpness that made Wylan's heart race and before he could say anything, Jesper's lips were on his.

It was a much more lewd kiss than any of the other ones they shared during the evening, with more open-mouthage and tongue tangling. Jesper's tongue was exploring each corner of Wylan's mouth and he rolled it in an expert maneuver which made Wylan moan

Jesper pulled away to take Wylan's blue sweater off and threw it to the side. Then he was kissing him again furiously and it inundated Wylan's thoughts until the only thing he could think about was Jesper.

He reached up to unbutton his own shirt but Jesper caught them before they could.

When they parted to catch their breaths, Jesper moved his  
hands out of the way and began to undo Wylan's shirt himself.

"Let me. Let me do the work and take care of you." interposed Jesper in a comforting tone.

He nodded and allowed Jesper to tuck his shirt out of his pants. He took in a shaky breath when Jesper removed his shirt and his upper half was exposed. Then, Jesper moved down to his knees and started to work on Wylan's pants. First, he got rid of his pants and then he hooked his fingers into his underwear and pulled that off too. When he was finished undressing him, he stood up and took a step back to admire Wylan's body.

Wylan felt his cheeks go warm and bright red as Jesper's gaze raked over his fully exposed figure and his grin spread from ear to ear, like a cat with milk. That look sent a wave of arousal through him, but it also made him too aware of his scars and his prominent ribs and hipbones. Self-consciously, he tried to cover most of himself with his hands and looked away from Jesper's heated stare.

Jesper noticed this and immediately stepped back up to Wylan and took his hands in his own. When Wylan still didn't meet his eyes, he kissed both his hands and one of his cherry-red cheeks. He left his mouth to linger on his cheek and then moved his face down to nuzzle his neck. Jesper inhaled deeply to take in his scent, a combination of charcoal, oranges and something else, uniquely Wylan. He pressed a kiss to his freckled shoulder.

The younger boy's eyelids fluttered for a moment before he turned his head so he was looking at a black mop of hair against his shoulder. Jesper felt his eyes on his crown and lifted his head to look at Wylan.

"You're so beautiful." Jesper murmured. He began to peck his freckles, one by one, and when Wylan's eyes closed, he kissed each eyelid too, "Like an angel. Sent to me from the saints themselves."

Slowly and gently, he put his hands onto Wylan's small waist and stroked his long fingertips up and down his sides. When Wylan made no signs of discomfort or stiffness, he trailed his fingers down to his hips.

Wylan's breath left him due to his surprise of Jesper's light caressing, which was completely different to his fiery kisses a while ago. He opened his eyes again when he felt those calloused hands leave his hips and saw Jesper looking at him while removing his own shirt.

He has seen Jesper shirtless countless of times, but it was different now because Wylan was shirtless too. The smooth skin and defined muscle took his breath away every time, including now. He carefully placed his shaky hands onto Jesper's exposed chest, loving the contrast of his pale skin against dark.

He gasped when he felt a hand on his lower back, pulling him close to Jesper so that their torsos were touching. They both groaned at the physical contact of skin against skin.

That same hand on the small of his back began to trace small patterns onto his skin while the other one was resting on his hip.

"Can I touch you? Down there?" asked Jesper quietly and that's when Wylan noticed that he was fully hard, his flushed cock pressed up against Jesper's hip, just below where his pants started.

Wylan gave a single, shaky nod and slid his hands from Jesper's chest to his shoulders. When he felt that calloused hand move further down from his hip, he squeezed Jesper's shoulders in anticipation.

Even though he was expecting it, when he felt Jesper's hand wrap around him, he jumped from the touch and his knees buckled. Luckily, Jesper was quick to move and the hand that rested on his lower back was now wrapped completely around his waist, keeping him close to his warm body. 

He moaned as Jesper began to pump his length languidly and Wylan squeezed his shoulders harder.

Jesper was staring intently at Wylan's face, never breaking eye contact and enjoying the small ticks of pleasure on his features. The sound of his quiet moans and small whimpers went straight to Jesper's cock, which was straining against his trousers. He kept up the same speed with his hand, occasionally going a bit faster to catch Wylan by surprise and make him throw his head back with a moan.

Wylan felt like his legs have turned to jelly, being only held up by Jesper's strong arm around him. His world was falling apart, only to build back up again. He didn't even want to feel ashamed of his moans, not when Jesper was looking at him with such intensity and lust clouded eyes. Wylan's own eyes were hazy, everything was blury except for Jesper, making it the only thing he was able to focus on. 

Not like he wanted to focus on anything other than him and that good feeling beginning to build up in his lower stomach, the feeling he always gets when he is close to reaching that summit, that sweet, sweet high.

Jesper leaned in close so that their lips were only a breath apart and sped his strokes up a small amount.

"What do you want, my pretty dove? Tell me." He knew, of course, but he wanted it to hear it from him.

Wylan tried to close the gap between them, but Jesper leaned back, still very close but just out of reach.

"Jes, please- ahhh- I want..... I want- hnngh," he couldn't seem to be able to get it out, but was encouraged to keep trying when Jesper prompted him with a small "hmm?" 

"You! I want -oh.. I want you." He managed to rush out the last part before he was interrupted by another whimper. 

Jesper just smiled and stopped moving his hand, "I want you too."

When he didn't continue his strokes, Wylan furrowed his eyebrows and absently reached for his hand to try and put it back to work.

The older boy just let out a laugh and put both of his hands behind his back, hiding it from the younger.

"Come on, Jesper! I was close, dammit!" He didn't plan to sound so whiny and rude, but he couldn't care less because his potential orgasmed was ruined.

Jesper was amused at his boyfriends neediness and couldn't help to not say something "Watch the tone, merchling, or I might just have to punish you in the future. Maybe spank you or even tie you down so you won't misbehave." 

Wylan froze on the spot. He imagined himself with his hands behind his back, tied together with a piece of fabric and Jesper standing over him, ready to put him in his place. A shiver ran down his spine and he looked up at Jesper with lust filled eyes.

His boyfriend raised both of his eyebrows and grinned. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? I'll file that away for later. But for now," he bent down to pick Wylan up in bridal style as he let out a loud yelp, "Let's focus on introducing you to more important things first, before we get into any kinks." 

Wylan scowled at his boyfriend "You're a massive prick, Jesper Fahey."

"I do have a massive prick, actually." 

At that, Wylan couldn't help but drop his indignation and let out a laugh as he was carried over to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm going to pick back up where I left off here in the next chapter. 
> 
> What do you thinks so far of this? I hope it's not too horrible. 
> 
> Thank you x


	8. Tops Vers(us) Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wylan realises that he needs to do some study first......

Jesper carefully laid Wylan down onto their bed and took his trousers off, but not his underwear, before crawling over his beautiful boy

Wylan's red hair looked like a halo around his head and a bright blush coloured his cheeks. Jesper trailed his gaze all over his body, appreciating the wonderful view. His boyfriends shoulders and chest were littered with freckles and the same blush that was on his face. Jesper also noticed the tiny scars and his heart ached at the thought of Wylan feeling so helpless that he felt the need to hurt himself.

His eyes went further down and he grinned at the cute little bush of copper curls in between Wylan's legs and his pretty, pink cock that was already dripping a bit of precome.

"My eyes are up here." Wylan mumbled.

Jesper dragged his eyes back up to meet Wylan's shy gaze and then leaned over Wylan to give him a tender kiss. He heard his boyfriend gasp because of the hands that were slowly running down his sides, over his hip and onto his thighs to give a light squeeze, coaxing them to spread apart so Jesper could fit himself in between them.

"Is this okay?" he asked before moving his hands and lips anywhere else.

Wylan just nodded and grabbed Jesper's face to hungrily kiss his lips. Jesper grunted in surprise at his eagerness but soon began to kiss Wylan back. Then, he very slowly moved his hot mouth to the underside of Wylan's jaw and began to suck at the sensitive skin there.

"Tell me if anything is too much," Jesper told him before resuming to bruise up his milky, white skin.

The smaller boy made a small sound of agreement and then bit his lip to avoid any embarrassing noises to spill out this early on. It was proved futile, however, when Jesper's mouth ventured down to his jutting collarbones and his kisses became more bold. He let out a loud moan when Jesper bit down onto his clavicle and he put a hand over his mouth in shock. Then, he felt his cheeks grow a more vibrant pink when Jesper laughed against his skin and looked up at him with twinkling eyes.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed," Jesper tried to reassure him. When Wylan made no moves to lift his hand away, Jesper took it away with his own hand and placed it onto the back of his own head, "I'd like to listen to you."

He felt Wylan tighten his hold on his hair and then he bent his head back down to continue to cover his soft skin with love bites.

Wylan felt as if he was slowly melting into the mattress and away from reality, ascending to the clouds. He felt tense at first, from the new touches of a pair of lips against his bare skin but soon relaxed when he felt those calloused hands run soothingly over his body.

When Jesper latched onto one of his nipples, his eyes widened and he let out an even more embarrassing squeal than before. Using his hand on the back of Jesper's head, he pulled him closer to his chest while simultaneously pushing his chest up into his mouth. It was a brand new sensation and Wylan was surprised at how good this felt. If he was already losing it now, what was he going to do later?

After a while, Jesper popped his mouth off the swollen bud and ghosted his breath over the sensitive area. He looked up at Wylan's flushed face and pressed a soft kiss to the middle of his chest, directly onto a scar.

"Is that okay? If it's too much, just tell me and I'll stop," Jesper said. He was listening carefully to Wylan's moans of pleasure to make sure there weren't any signs of discomfort. Even though he sounded like he was enjoy himself, Jesper didn't want to overwhelm him. He wanted to make sure that his boyfriend knew that this was meant to be something fun and safe. Something he should be comfortable discussing with him at any moment.

Wylan fervently nodded his head and tried to push Jesper's face back into his chest.

"Please;" Wylan begged. Even to his own ears he sounded way too wrecked, "keep going."

Jesper chuckled, a deep and sultry sound that sent a shiver down Wylan's spine. Then, all of those tingles came back in a rush when Jesper started to run his tongue all over Wylan's other nipple. It went on for what seemed like a blissful eternity but at the same time, when Jesper moved further south, Wylan couldn't help but feel like that sensation was over too early.

He didn't need to miss the feeling for too long, however, because when Jesper reached below his navel to his hipbones, he grazed his teeth over the skin there and gently bit down. Then, before Wylan was even finished giving out yet another mortifying noise, Jesper ran his tongue over the too sensitive skin where he bit down.

The older boy smirked up at him. Before Wylan could get his bearings, his legs were being thrown over Jesper's shoulders.

When Wylan looked down, he saw that Jesper's face was bracketed by his thighs and he almost passed out from the image alone. He also caught the appreciative look his boyfriend was giving his hard member.

"What is your dick so cute for?" Jesper queried in a sort of high pitched voice before taking Wylan's cock into one of his hands.

Wylan almost kicked his leg against his back at the sudden firm contact

"Is that supposed to make me swoon?" he wondered and even though it was odd, he was flattered by the compliment.

"Of course it is. I'm extremely swoon-worthy, one hundred percent of the time."

"Just shut up and get on with it," Wylan mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear you. Mind repeating yourself?" Jesper smirked teasingly and started to pump him.

"I said shut up," he stuttered quietly and gasped when Jesper twisted his palm against the tip, "and get on with it."

"What was that?" Jesper was still keeping up that shit-eating  
grin of his and that excruciating pace with his dexterous  
hands.

"Get on with it!" Wylan managed to force the words out of himself at once in a demanding tone.

Jesper gave him gave him that razor sharp grin of his. Wylan was surprised to see that shining in his eyes, the one he got when he was doing something he loved, like shooting or being shot at. Fighting in a brawl in the middle of the Barrel or running for his life until his chest hurt from panting too much. Looking at Wylan as if he were a royal flush, the risk of high stakes, the thrill of winning or losing. In this game, there could only ever be winning.

"Yes, my love," and with that, he swallowed Wylan down in one swift movement.

Wylan threw his head back against the pillows and his back arched off the bed. He could see white spots forming in his vision as Jesper bobbed his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks.

Jesper was grabbing onto Wylan's hips to relax his jerking and writhing. He rubbed small circles with his thumb into his hipbones while he moved his tongue around his tip. Jesper didn't believe that Wylan could sound more fascinating than before, but he was wrong. Earlier, Wylan was a bit too tense and bothered about how he sounded, trying to mute himself or be as quiet as possible. Now, he was as careless as Jesper's has ever seen him, letting all the loud moans, groans, sighs and other titillating sounds fall freely from his red-bitten lips.

When another filthy moan came from above him, he shifted a bit so that he could rut agaisnt the mattress. He ran one of his hands from one side of Wylan's hips up to playfully flick his nipple, relishing the increasing sounds of pleasure that he earned. 

Wylan never imagined what fellatio would feel like, but it certainly wasn't this. The warm, wet hear around his cock felt like bliss and he knew he wasn't going to last long because of the new sensation. 

He started to feel the knot beginning to tighten low in his stomach. His vision was blury and he tightened his hold on Jesper's hair, something to ground him. Jesper moaned at the tight grip in his hair and it sent vibrations through Wylan's cock and throughout his body. 

"Jes, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-.." he started to warn Jesper but his orgasm hit him hard and he interrupted himself with a shriek. His vision whitened out as it tore through him, coming down Jesper's throat. He dug the heels of his feet into Jesper's back as he arched his back off the bed.

When Jesper was finished swallowing all that Wylan had spurted down his throat, he took his mouth off with a loud pop sound and pressed a sloppy kiss to the inside of Wylan's thigh. 

Then, as he noticed that his orgasm was subsiding, he climbed up Wylan's body so that they were face to face, smiling in satisfaction as he stared down at his boyfriend. Wylan's eyes were dark with lust and his pupils were blown wide. His pink lips were slightly open and Jesper decided to kiss them.

He loved this look on Wylan and he couldn't wait to get him even more flushed and blissed out. Jesper was trying to memorise him in this state and it made him realise that he was painfully hard in his boxers. He started to move his hips in small circles agianst Wylan's stomach to get some sort of friction.

When he saw that Wylan was starting to blink the haziness out of his eyes and that they were coming back into focus, he leaned down next to his ears and whispered, "Are you ready to keep going or do you need another minute?" 

Wylan smiled up at him and lifted his hand to stroke his cheek, "Yeah, I'm good. That was really good." 

Jesper grinned in return and kissed his nose, "I'm glad you felt good. So uh-" he wanted to know what Wylan's preferred position was, but he realised that he probably didn't know himself, "is it safe to assume that you're going to be bottom?"

Wylan didn't understand Jesper's question. Wasn't he already beneath him? Where else could he go? He thought it might be a joke of some sort but as he searched Jesper's eyes he realised that he was asking something that wasn't meant to be funny, "B-Bottom? I'm already here." 

He was bemused and grew even more puzzled when Jesper burst out a laugh and dropped his forehead to Wylan's shoulder. When he stopped, he moved his face back to look at Wylan and grinned.

"I was asking if you're okay with me being inside of you or would you prefer to be the one doing that? I'm happy with either, to be honest."

"Oh," he blushed bright red and looked away. While he considered his options, he felt Jesper's grinding on his stomach grow more insistent. He brought his eyes back to Jesper and nodded, "yeah um- I want to be the one on the bottom." 

Jesper stopped his grinding and gave him a bright smile, flashing his teeth, "Sweet," he gave Wylan a short kiss "Okay, great, but before we do that I need to prepare you, okay?"

"Umm o-okay?" Wylan didn't want to admit that he had no idea what Jesper meant by 'prepare'. Jesper already knew that he was inexperienced, he didn't need to know that he was completely clueless! All Jesper had to do was put it in, right? 

Jesper spread Wylan's legs further apart on the bed for better access and placed an arm beside Wylan's head to support himself. Then, he brought his other hand up to his mouth and started to suck on two fingers.

Wylan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he followed Jesper's wet fingers with his eyes coming out of his mouth and trailing downwards. When he felt one of those fingers prod at his entrance, he gasped and shot a hand down to grab Jesper's wrist, stopping him from moving his finger any further.

"Wylan? Do you want me to stop?" He heard his boyfriend say in a concerned voice. When Wylan looked up at him, he looked just as confused and worried as Wylan felt.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jesper was lost. Did he do something wrong? Did he miss something in Wylan's facial expression that indicated that he wanted to stop?

He started to slowly circle his index finger around Wylan's hole, and he instantly felt him tense everywhere. Wylan's hand tightened around his wrist, bringing him to a stop.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Jesper decided to take his hand away altogether and put it onto Wylan's thigh instead, running it gently up and down.

"There's nothing wrong, I just..," Wylan felt like a complete idiot but he realised that so far Jesper has been nothing but careful and understanding. Not just right now but during the past month as well. Understanding about Wylan's needs and struggles. Being careful of the things he said and did to not make Wylan uncomfortable in this mansion, his childhood home that was filled with not-so-pleasant memories in every room. Why would he be any different when it comes to this? Wylan trusted him.

Wylan groaned in annoyance and threw his head back against the pillow, "Ghezen, you're going to think that I'm an idiot." 

"Wy, look at me. I could never think that. I think we've already established before that I don't think at all, but even at the rare times I do, it's never that and it never could be that. I hope you know that. Now," he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Wylan's, coaxing him into making eye contact, "what is it that you want to tell me?"

Wylan put his hands onto Jesper's shoulders and began to rub them up and down, making Jesper's heart melt at the simple act of affection. It reassured Jesper that Wylan was at ease with him and that he felt safe. 

His boyfriend smiled shyly and squeezed his bisceps. Then, he moved his eyes down to the dark hand resting on his thigh.

"I don't under- I don't know anything about this, honestly. I've never been told- never been taught about this. You know........how it works with the same gender. My tutors were mostly just interested about me knowing how to produce an heir, if I ever made it there. So...," He slowly looked back at Jesper again, "could you tell me? What you were about to do?" 

One corner of Jesper's mouth began to curve upwards and he raised a single eyebrow.

"I'm shocked! I always assumed that the favourite topic of all fancy private tutors and pompous merchants was anal sex. I was beginning to grow suspicious of why they gave us such disapproving looks," he said in a joking tone. He achieved his goal when Wylan started to laugh uncontrollably and the worry from a minute ago seemed to dissipate.

When Wylan calmed down, Jesper gave him a genuine, loving smile. His boyfriend's whole face was bright red from laughing so much a minute ago and his eyes were sparkling. Jesper really needed a thesaurus because he couldn't just keep calling Wylan beautiful over and over again! 

Jesper kissed both of his cheeks and wrapped his long arms around him, "Of course I'll tell you. You just have to say the word."

Wylan beamed and returned the tight embrace.

"I love you, Jesper," he whispered.

Wylan felt a small breath of a laugh against his ear, followed by Jesper's deep voice.

"I love you too, Wy, but I really need to give you a quick five minute sex talk right now because I literally think I'm about to get blue balls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally going to be a single chapter with just smut and now I'm sure it's probably going to be like 15 chapters long. 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far x


	9. This moment with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

"And yeah. That's pretty much all there is to it, merchling. Any more questions?"

Jesper and Wylan were sitting up in bed with their legs under the covers. Wylan's hands were in Jesper's, who was fiddling with their fingers.

For the past ten minutes Jesper has been explaining to Wylan about what sex with a man entails. Whenever Wylan had a question, no matter how absurd it was, Jesper never laughed at him and answered them all.

Wylan smoothed his hands up Jesper's arms, all the way to his shoulders. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jesper's neck.

"No, I think I'm alright. Thank you, for this."

"No problem, gorgeous. You can always just ask me," Jesper said. He brought his hands to rest on Wylan's waist and smirked, "I do have quite the list of information to share with you."

The young boy rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He withdrew his hands to himself and crossed them indignantly over his chest.

"I know. You never fail to remind me of all the people you've  
been with before me. Thanks for that, by the way," he  
snapped irritably.

Right after he said that, he felt extremely bad and kept his eyes away from Jesper's.

Wylan didn't know why, but he felt a wave of fear and a bit of jealousy ripple through him. Again, he was dependant on Jesper. Jesper will have to do everything and he won't get anything out of it because Wylan won't be able to reciprocate. Why did all those people get to be with him? Why couldn't Wylan be his first time too? It was stupid, but then again, Wylan was stupid.

He felt gentle hands move from his sides to his back, rubbing soothing circle into the tense muscles. Wylan relaxed and exhaled shakily.

"I'm here now, aren't 1?" Jesper whispered, "I understand that this whole thing is overwhelming." He leaned forward to lightly kiss the corner of Wylan's mouth, trying to ease the thoughts of his precious little merchling. Well, there goes Jesper's attempt at not ruining everything again. This was record breaking time!

Wylan glanced back at Jesper, and the sweet, understanding smile he saw on his face made him look down at his lap in shame.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want- I didn't mean to-to say that."

Jesper cupped Wylan's face with both hands and tilted it upwards so he could see him.

"It's okay. Don't worry because you'll be the only one getting this sweet loving from now on," he proclaimed. Wylan giggled and rested his forehead against Jesper's.

"Is that a promise?" Wylan asked.

"Of course it is. Now, he slowly pushed Wylan down onto his back as he crawled over him, in-between his legs, "We were trying to do something, I believe?"

Wylan pulled Jesper down onto him, closing any gaps between the two. When the older boy grinded his hips against his, he gasped at the sensation it was causing between his legs and at the feeling of Jesper's hard cock pressing down onto him. He tangled one of his hands into Jesper's black hair and brought him down for a passionate kiss, letting him drink up his moans.

All too soon, Jesper pulled away and pushed himself up on two hands, so that he was hovering over Wylan.

"I know I'm the one that just suggested it, but are you sure? We can take our time. Try it a different time when this isn't all new. Maybe you might even reconsider not having your first time with me. I mean, what if -" he was cut off by Wylan's hand reaching down, palming Jesper through his boxers. He took in a sharp breath, surprised at the sudden contact and friction

"I want you, Jes. Only you," reassured Wylan.

Jesper just moaned at that and dove down to capture Wylan's lips in a messy kiss. The hand stroking his length sped up, bringing him way too close and early to the edge. He grabbed Wylan's wrist and guided it back up.

Wylan looked up at him expectantly, his bright blue eyes shining. Jesper brought his hand up between their faces, wiggling his fingers.

"Ready to give this another go?"

When his boyfriend gave an eager nod, he brought two fingers up to his own mouth and started sucking on them, coating them both liberally.

He pulled his fingers out with a pop, both slick with saliva. His fingers journeyed downwards, leaving goosebumps over Wylan's delicate skin and relishing the way his boyfriend's breath quickened.

His fingertips ran along his hardening cock teasingly, pulling a small whimper from Wylan, before venturing further down and then dipping in. Straight away, Wylan's body tensed and Jesper noticed the way his hands tightened in the sheets, resisting the urge to take Jesper's hand away.

"You need to loosen up. Wy. Try just letting everything go and take a couple deep breaths for me, yeah?" He tried his best to sound comforting and loving.

Wylan opened his mouth to do as he was advised, but he cut himself off with a question, "Will it hurt?" He sounded almost panicked

"Well...have you ever fingered yourself?

At that, Wylan turned pink and shook his head furiously, obviously embarrassed to be asked a question such as that.

"Then it could be a bit uncomfortable at first, maybe even a bit sore, but you're in good hands," Jesper winked at him, but all he got in return was a very small frown, "I can promise you that it will feel good, after a while. You just need to let me move my finger around, okay?"

He waited for Wylan's sign of approval to continue. When he received a hesitant 'okay', he slowly circled his finger around his entrance, the same way he did a while ago. Jesper felt his boyfriend relax after a moment of getting used to the strange feeling of a finger against his hole, and Jesper decided to push a single digit in at that moment

Ever so slowly, he got down to his first knuckle, and started to gently move it around. Jesper looked up at Wylan to make sure there wasn't too much discomfort. His boyfriends eyebrows were furrowed and he was clenching his teeth from the effort of not kicking Jesper's hand away.

"It's okay. Breath," Jesper leaned forward, so that his body was pressing along Wylan's as much as possible with a hand between their bodies. He peppered small kisses onto his fevered neck and shoulders, coaching him through the uneasiness with deep breaths. Jesper decided to push his finger in further, searching for that special spot.

"Jes, I don't thi-" all of a sudden, Wylan almost arched off the bed as a sharp moan was forced from his mouth. An unexpected flash of heat surged through his body, his abdomen filled with warmth and his muscles tight. Jesper pushed against those certain bundle of nerves experimentally, and was rewarded with a head to toe shiver from his boyfriend.

"Yeah? Can you feel it?" said Jesper, grinning down at him knowingly. He began pumping his finger persistently into the same spot over and over.

Wylan's eyes rolled back, letting out a string of moans in response to the pleasure. He turned his head to the side, trying to hide his face into the velvet pillows. The feeling was new and way too overwhelming. Wylan wasn't even aware of the sounds he was making, he could've been screaming, maybe even crying. He could feel Jesper's heavy gaze on him, his finger picking up speed.

"Wy, look at me," he urged.

Wylan felt his cheeks grow a bright red as he lifted his eyes back up to meet Jesper's. He felt exposed and vulnerable, but it felt right. With Jesper being the one on top of him, it was right. His chest was filled with warmth from the love and safety he was feeling, combined with the pleasure. Jesper wanted to see him like this. And he though he was beautiful. He didn't need to be told he did, Wylan could see it in his curiously intent and adoring look on his face. Wylan couldn't take his eyes away, not even when gasps and moans were pulled from him.

Jesper was mesmerised by the angle underneath him. Tears of pleasure were pooling in his cerulean eyes. His pert lips were slightly open, sounding as magnificent as ever. Wylan looked like this because of Jesper. Everything that he was feeling was brand new, his skin unmarked and his innocence undefiled. The thought that he was the very first person to ever see him and touch him in such ways made longing spark sharply through Jesper, making him groan and bury his face in Wylan's neck.

"Jesper," whimpered Wylan, his name sounding exquisite when he said it like that, "I need more."

"Alright. This may hurt a bit," Jesper warned. He slowly slid in the second slick finger next to the first.

Wylan didn't feel too much discomfort as two fingers started to move around inside of him. He was still lost in the new feeling, his brain foggy. Suddenly, he felt those two fingers scissoring him open, causing him to wince.  
"Sorry," he heard Jesper say directly next to his ear, "remember to keep breathing."

As he felt those fingers continuing to work him open, he grabbed onto Jesper's shoulder. The pleasure started to take him back under when Jesper started to stroke his prostate again, making him feel tingles everywhere on his body. Somewhere among the haziness he felt Jesper nibbling on his earlobe and whispering words of praise that made him sigh

"Think you're ready for a third, baby?" Jesper said.

Wylan simply metled at the pet name. He opened his eyes to see Jesper staring at him intently. When he gave a small nod, Jesper sat up and backwards on his heels. He spat down onto his fingers, adding another finger to the other two.

The stretch of three fingers was way more painful than Wylan expected, because the stretch of the second finger wasn't as bad. His breath left him at once in a stutter. Forgetting to take deep breaths to help alleviate the tension in his muscles, he absent-mindedly clamped down onto Jesper's fingers, stopping his fingers from moving anywhere.

"Wylan, gorgeous," he felt Jesper trying to stretch his fingers apart, "don't trap my fingers in your ass."

At that, Wylan couldn't help but laugh, helping him loosen up and relax as those fingers started to pump in and out. With a sudden realisation, he noticed the absence of Jesper's body heat. He cried out, reaching desperately with his hands to grab whatever part of his boyfriend was closest.

Jesper seemed to understand Wylan's plea for him, so he leaned down again to whisper into his ear.

"Tell me how much you want me."

When Wylan didn't respond straight away, he pressed his fingers right up to his prostate.

"Jes, I want. I want you so bad," moaned Wylan. Jesper grinned.

"Yeah? How bad?" The sound of Wylan being utterly wrecked sent tingles down his body, right down to his dick. Saints, he

needed to be inside something ASAP, or else he was sure

he'd bust in his shorts.

"So- so bad. I want- ahh Jes, I need you!"

Jesper almost came at the sincerity with which Wylan said that with. He stopped moving his fingers entirely and moved his face back up to stare down at his boyfriend. Wylan was staring back at him, eyes wide and breathing heavy.

"Do you have any idea how incredible you sound? Almost as good as when you sing." admitted Jesper. He felt his grin grow wider as he noticed Wylan's blush deepening to match the colour of his hair and spreading all the way down to his chest.

Wylan was overcome with a sudden warmth of affection and arousal. He grabbed Jesper face and kissed the smirk off of it. When they parted, he held Jesper's face so that their lips were a breath apart and ended up blurting out something Wylan never thought he could ever say aloud.

"Fuck me, Jesper."

He was shocked when it left his mouth and if he could've turned a darker shade of red that he already was, he woukd have.

Jesper's eyes glinted for a split second, but it was gone as soon as it came and his smug grin was replaced by a look of surprise.

"l-are- are you sure?" he stammered. Wylan has never seen him so out of character and breathless, and he swore that Jesper's cheeks felt too warm beneath his hands. Wylan bit  
his lip and nodded.

"Wow- I mean- okay, alright."

Instead of getting closer like Wylan expected him to, Jesper stood up from the bed. Wylan was ready to ask why and yank him back, but he realised that Jesper was still in his boxers.

Wylan found himself staring at the tent in Jesper's shorts. As Jesper slid them down, Wylan felt himself gasp at Jesper's length. He looked back up at Jesper, who was staring at Wylan's reaction. Then, he started to make his back over to the bed.

Wylan was at loss for words as it suddenly hit him what he was about to do. He was totally naked with Jesper Fahey. He asked him to take his virginity and the reality of it all came crashing down on him, making his heart hammer against his ribcage. He was still speechless as he watched Jesper use his spit to slick up his cock and he was still at a loss for words when he gripped Wylan's thighs to pull them up around his hip

He gasped when he felt Jesper line his cock up, the tip of it prodding at Wylan's entrance. Wylan shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the impact.

It never came. Instead, he felt a feather light kiss on his shoulder. It was so gentle and soft that under any other situation, he wouldn't have even felt it. But now everything felt different. At this moment Wylan was hyperaware of every little thing. The brush of his inner thighs against Jesper's hip, a thumb rubbing circles into his waist while the other was toying with his curls. The familiar warmth of Jesper and the kisses he was pressing in a trail up to his lips,

Wylan tentatively opened his eyes and saw Jesper looking at him with a soft gaze.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Yes, of course he did. With his whole entire life, "I do."

Jesper smiled and took one of his hands into his own, intertwining their fingers and placing it next to Wylan's head.

"I'll be gentle, I promise. If anything is too much, just te-"

"I'll tell you to stop. I will. I promise I will," said Wylan.

He felt Jesper squeeze his hand before pushing his hips forward, entering Wylan slowly.

Wylan's mouth opened slowly around a silent moan as he felt Jesper's length pressing into him. All the wind was knocked out of him and Jesper had to remind him to breathe before continuing to push forward. At first it was bearable, but as Jesper's cock reached further inside him, parts that couldn't be reached by his fingers, it started to feel rather painful. Just as he thought Jesper was at the base, he felt his walls stretching further apart to accommodate Jesper's width better

Tears that initially filled his eyes from pleasure spilled as tears of agony and discomfort. Jesper's hips stilled immediately and he moved both his hands to cradle Wylan's head, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"Wylan?" Jesper said with a concerned tone. The sharpshooter's face was slightly scrunched up from what could've been worry or the strain of holding himself back from bucking his hips into the irresistible warmth.

"Please." Wylan pleaded, his voice wobbily and unsteady, "please, just keep going. I want you to."

Jesper opened his mouth to say something about stopping but then closed his mouth at the desperation in Wylan's voice. He thought about what to say and then opened his mouth again.

"Okay, but I want you to keep looking at me, Wy."

Wylan swallowed with a nod and lifted his shaky hands to grab onto Jesper's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin. Jesper took a deep breath before continuing to push forward, never taking his eyes of Wylan.

When he finally pressed his hips flush against Wylan's ass, he breathed out and searched Wylan's face for a sign that told him to pull out.

"Everything alright? Haven't ripped you in half or anything?" he tried to distract Wylan from the pain with the joke, and his heart sang when his boyfriend gave him a watery grin, indicating that he was okay.

They stayed like that for a moment, just admiring each others beauty and getting lost in the love they had for each other. Jesper knew it sounded extremely cheesy, but he just wanted to appreciate what they had together. He was uncharacteristically still, not wanting to disturb this moment. It felt good for Jesper to finally have his feeling requited by the person he loves, and he wasn't at risk of his feelings being used against him for someone else's own good,

Jesper sighed happily and brushed a curl from Wylan's forehead. The silence was suddenly broken by a small voice.

"Thank you for being so good to me," Wylan said quietly.

Jesper was surprised by this, "It's not something you have to thank me for, gorgeous. You deserve nothing but goodness," he kissed Wylan tenderly.

Although he tried his best not to rush his boyfriend or to make himself seem urgent, he couldn't help it when his hands did start to mess around with his curls or when he inadvertently grinded his hips, causing Wylan to gasp.

"You can start moving. It's alright," Wylan said softly.

"Positive?" Jesper honestly did try to insist that Wylan take more time, but he couldn't ignore the tight heat around his cock or the yearning it caused him much longer.

"Positive," reassured Wylan. He squeezed his legs around Jesper's hips for encouragement.

Jesper rolled his hips experimentally, to see if Wylan really was ready. When he got a small moan, he was encouraged to pull out before pushing back in, starting up a slow pace with deep thrusts.

Wylan was now moaning loudly underneath him, losing himself to the feeling. Wylan Van Eck. Jesper's Wylan. Saints he felt so good. And so tight. The pleasure he was getting was overwhelming after being rock hard for so long. It felt way so good. Too good.

His hips picked up the pace, running after that pleasure. He was being such an inconsiderate prick for not checking if Wylan was alright before changing the speed, but he was too distracted. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. That familiar warmth was spreading in his lower abdoment, his muscles tight. He just needed- he needed- Saints, he needed to stop! He couldn't come so quickly!

Jesper groaned and stilled his movements completely before dropping his head to Wylan's shoulder. The scent of his boyfriend filled his nostrils as he took in deep breaths, trying to calm and ground himself. He was grateful for the soft hands rubbing lovingly along his shoulders.

"Jes? Is everything okay?" Jesper heard Wylan ask. He sounded breathless, probably from Jesper's unexpected vigour.

"I just need a moment. I'm more than okay, don't worry about that." Jesper murmured into Wylan's neck.

Wylan didn't understand what was wrong. Just a few seconds ago, Jesper seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot. Wylan could tell from the way he moaned Wylan's name multiple times and from his jagged, irregular breathing.

Wylan, too, was starting to feel the pleasure because the pain started to ebb away bit by bit, but he couldn't say he liked it when Jesper got carried away. Currently, he was missing the slow, deep movements, but Jesper was patient with him. Wylan would give him all the time in the world, if he needed to.

"Take your time," he whispered softly. Wylan continued to caress Jesper's shoulders. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying hard to ignore the angry throbbing of Jesper's cock inside of him.

When he seemed to get himself back from the sudden rush, Jesper pushed himself back up to smile down at Wylan.

"Sorry, I got a bit too excited. Your ass was threatening to  
suck my soul out of my dick," Jesper said with a small laugh.

Wylan's eyes widened in shock and fear. Jesper burst out laughing and almost collapsed on top of Wylan again.

"What? Stop laughing!" Wylan sounded slightly insulted and slapped Jesper's back lightly.

"I just meant that I almost came, merchling." Jesper chuckled.

"Oh," Wylan's cheeks bloomed pink, "Well, why didn't you?"

Jesper's eyebrows rose, "I have a reputation to uphold. I'm a gentleman and I never come before my partner does, I'm thoughtful like that."

"Wow. Yes, very thoughtful. I'm swooning." Wylan deadpanned. When Jesper rolled his eyes he continued in a softer voice, "I mean, I already came once. I honestly wouldn't have minded. If it happens, it happens and I'm already happy that I'm doing this with you."

Jesper's heart melted. Bless his sweet merchling heart. The last month he spent here has definitely changed him more than he realised because he found Wylan's wonderful personality an extreme turn on. Who was he kidding? He though all aspects of Wylan was a major turn on.

"Wylan. I'm happy too. You have no idea."

He saw Wylan's smile grow wider. Unexpectedly, he feels Wylan squeeze down around his cock, making him inhale sharply.

"Saints, you tease," he breathed.

Wylan giggled, clearly happy with the reaction he got. Jesper smirked and rolled his hips. Wylan's giggling was cut off by a surprised squeak, which motivated Jesper to do it again and again. When he angled his hips upwards, he hit Wylan's spot head on which pulled a small scream from his boyfriend.

Wylan cried out his boyfriend's name every time he hit that magical spot inside of him, the one Jesper told him about earlier on. This slow pace let Wylan feel every inch drag against his insides, letting him appreciate every second filled with ecstasy. His vision blurred, making the place where their bodies connected the only thing he could focus on.

He threw his head back, inviting Jesper to kiss down his throat. Both of his hands were scratching down Jesper's sweaty back, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care about the marks those will probably leave.

Gentle fingertips were pushing his hair from his eyes and somewhere, as if from a distance, he could hear Jesper moaning his name like a mantra, followed by a sweet compliment or praise. Wylan could feel another hand running up and down his sides, occassionally squeezing his hips or running down to squeeze his ass.

He didn't even know how long they've been doing this, or how long his been getting closer and closer to the edge, but Jesper seemed to notice his gasps and the way his thighs were shaking. The hand that was on his hip was now moving between their bodies to grab Wylan's cock.

"Come for me, beautiful." Jesper said while pumping Wylan, "come for me."

Wylan's orgasm hit him with all the force of a very violent storm. It felt as though a brick was dropped onto the tight knot in his stomach, snapping it in half. He shrieked, vision whitening out and his back bowing. For a blissful moment everything was glorious, it was white and soft and wonderful.

Jesper kept up his pace as he watched Wylan riding out his high, moaning and mumbling incoherently, coming in long spurts on his stomach. Only when he seemed to be coming down did Jesper pull out to jerk himself off.

As Wylan's heart beat began to slow down to long heavy thumps, he became more aware of the heavy breathing and groans of Jesper. Wylan blinked the haziness from his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jesper's shoulder as he, too, seemed to be coming near to the edge, a hand shooting between both of their bodies.

"Wylan. Saints, Wy," Jesper groaned.

Wylan squeezed his shoulders as he noticed his boyfriend's shaking. He mimicked the things Jesper said to him to help him push him over the edge.

"Shhh, I've got you, Jes. Come for me," said Wylan.

It seemed to do the trick as Jesper squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth opened around a long, dragged out moan. Wylan felt his warm load spilling onto his stomach, mixing with his own cum.

Unable to keep himself up any longer, Jesper's weight collapsed onto Wylan, his face buried in his neck. Jesper twitched through his climax, fingers digging into Wylan's thighs and hips. 

Never in his life has Jesper felt like this. The fact that he was finally doing this with emotions involved has made his orgasm hit him harder than ever before. Wylan's hands massaging his scalp and whispering words of praise- something nobody has ever done for him before- helped him linger a bit longer in that hazy bliss.

As he came down, he started to sloppily kiss Wylan's neck, who gave a happy and satisfied hum. When he felt a bit of his senses and energy come back, he rolled off of Wylan and stared up at the ceiling. Then, he started to chuckle.

"What is it now?! Was it that bad for you or something?!" Wylan asked angrily.

Jesper just laughed again at that and pushed himself up on one elbow so he could look down at his boyfriend, who was red in the face from embarrassment.

"What?" Wylan said again, his voice more of a whisper now.

Jesper tucked Wylan's red curls behind his ear and then let his hand rest on his red cheek. Wylan reached up to lay his hand over the dark hand on his cheek and stared up at Jesper, waiting for him to say something.

Jesper bent his head down to give him a gentle kiss. Only when he pulled back to look into the deep blue pool of his eyes did he finally speak, a small breath of a whisper.

"Wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll most likely to come back to this story to write a couple more chapters about Wylan adventuring further into this new world Jesper is introducing him to. I would love to know what you though, as I'm trying to improve as much as possible 💕💕


End file.
